


On the Town

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam, Jack, Vala and Cassie go to a Broadway Show. Set post-season 08.





	

Vala turned in a slow circle while trying to make sense of the overwhelming assault on her senses. It was her first visit to New York and she didn’t want to miss a single thing. She marveled at the block long electronic billboard in Times Square advertising everything from designer jeans to the hottest shows on Broadway. Sam smiled as she pulled her out her cell; she couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Vala so happy.

Vala nudged Cassie when it displayed a shirtless male model, the top two buttons of his Calvin Klein jeans tantalizingly unbuttoned, revealing his perfect set of washboard abs. “Isn’t he yummy?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t you agree, Sam?”

“Hmm? What? I’m sorry I was checking messages.” Sam turned off her phone and gave her god-daughter her full attention.

Cassie pointed to the billboard. “I asked if you agreed that billboard was one the yummiest things ever.”

“I guess.”

“Forget it, darling. She’s too smitten with a certain someone we know to appreciate it.”

“What? Pizza?”

“Pizza?”

“On the billboard. The one you just asked if I thought was the yummiest thing ever?”

“What? Oh. We were talking about the Calvin Klein ad. It must have changed while you were checking for a text from Jack.”

“Darlings, as much as I love the food here, I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Are you sure he’ll be able to find us?”

“I haven’t lost all my faculties yet, as hard as that may be to believe about someone of my advanced years.”

“Jack!” Cassie squealed and flung her arms around the man’s neck. “I’ve missed you! When did you get here?”

“I’ve missed you too, kiddo.” He hugged the young woman he considered his surrogate daughter. “I landed about an hour ago. I stopped off at the hotel to change.”

Vala leapt into his arms as soon as Cassie released him. “I’m so excited. My first Broadway show. Maybe now that you’re here Samantha will start enjoying herself.” She tugged Cassie towards a gondola with various souvenirs for sale. “We’ll just go over here so you two can say a proper hello.” She winked at Sam who turned a pretty shade of pink.

“Uh, that’s okay. We probably should go in.” He took a step in the direction of the theater, careful to avoid eye contact with her.

A puzzled Sam moved to block his way. “Jack?”

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, still averting his gaze.

Now Sam knew something was wrong. She replayed the last few moments in her head, but came up empty. “What’s wrong?”

He stared at a spot over her right shoulder. “Nothing. C’mon.” He tried to walk past, but she stood firm.

“Jack, please. What ..”

“Oh just kiss him already.”

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to …”

“Wait. You think I’m too embarrassed to kiss you in public?”

He fidgeted. “Carter, let it go. It’s fine.” He glanced down the sidewalk in the direction of their hotel, looking like he was about to bolt.

She took a half-step closer. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him. Not a polite peck between friends, but one full of passion, fueled by the love of two soulmates.

Ignoring the delighted squeals from Cassie and Vala, she searched his face for lingering doubts. How the hell had Jack O’Neill come to the conclusion that she found him unattractive, or worse, an embarrassment? “Don’t even.” She kissed him again and again until she felt him kissing her back.

When they came up for air, it was almost time for the curtain to rise. “How did you get such fantastic seats?”

“I know a guy, he lives in a large white house on Pennsylvania Ave.”

She smacked him on the arm for teasing her. Jack took the seat on the aisle just in case he had to leave for an emergency. Vala and Cassie scooted past, leaving the seat to Jack’s left for Sam. Lacing her fingers through his, she rested their joined hands on the shared armrest.

So was Daniel pissed?”

Vala was too engrossed in her conversation with Cassie to overhear, but Sam lowered her voice anyway. “That you told him he couldn’t come or that you stole his girlfriend for the weekend?”

“First of all, I didn’t say he couldn’t come, only that he’d have to let Vala pick the places we’d visit.”

“He wouldn’t agree to that? Why?”

“I don’t know, but Vala deserves the same consideration we’ve shown Teal’c.”

Sam nodded, recalling some of the truly odd activities their absent Jaffa friend had chosen.

“She’s earned it. I’m working on getting her permission to live off base.”

He threw the remark out as if it would be a piece of cake, but it had taken years and the combined efforts of Jack and General Hammond to get Teal’c permission to leave the SGC without an escort. Sam had no doubt that he would face a lot of the same opposition in regards to Vala, just as she had no doubt that he would find a way. The theater lights dimmed as the curtain rose putting all other thoughts out of her head until intermission.

“Uh, is that it?”

“No. Long performances have a short intermission so the audience can take a break.”

“Oh, goodie. That means there’s more. I’ve rather enjoyed it so far.”

“I’m glad. Me too.”

The group made their way to the lobby where the three women left Jack for a visit to the ladies room.

“Sam? Sam Carter?” A voice called from the furthest sink.

“Lacy? Hi.”

“I told Maury that I’d thought I’d seen Jack. He didn’t believe me.” She rolled her eyes.

“This is my goddaughter Cassie. And our good friend Vala Mal Doran. We’re here celebrating Cassie’s birthday.”

Lacy shook hands with both women. “Well, we should go collect the men and head back in. I wonder if Maury has run into Jack?”

Maury, better known as Lieutenant General Maurice Vidrine, stood chatting with Jack.

“Carter, look who I ran into. Sir, you remember Colonel Samantha Carter.”

Vidrine gave Jack a funny look. “I’m retired Jack, not senile. It’s nice to see you, Sam.”

“I told you I thought I’d seen Jack.” Lacy swatted her husband. “This lovely young woman is their goddaughter, Cassie. And this pretty thing is their good friend Vala.”

“Cassie, as in Cassandra Fraiser?”

“Yes sir.”

“Your mother was an excellent doctor and a fine officer.”

“Wait, you’re Janet’s daughter? I attended medical school with your mother. I’d love to tell you about her sometime.”

“I’d like that very much.”

A bell chimed softly, signaling the intermission was nearing it’s end.

“If you don’t have any plans, perhaps we could go for coffee after the show? I know this little place a few blocks from here.”

“Well, uh …” Jack looked at his former superior.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve only got the one date, you’re the man here with three beautiful ladies.”

Sam decided to come to Jack’s rescue. As much as she enjoyed watching him squirm, she figured at least part of his discomfort was from the two of them being caught out together. “We’d love too.” They arranged to meet outside after the show.” Taking Jack’s hand, she led the group back inside.

Vala had chattered all the way back to the hotel, fortunately for Sam, her friend hadn’t seemed to mind that Cassie was the only one listening. Sam shot Jack a sideways look as the elevator climbed to their suite on fortieth floor. He’d been mostly quiet during their coffee with the Vidrines, speaking only when addressed directly.

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m bushed. Vala, how about we look at a few of the brochures we snagged from the lobby earlier? We can decide where we want to go first after breakfast.” Cassie made a show of grabbing them off the little desk.

“An excellent plan.” Linking arms, the two women disappeared into the room with two double beds, closing the door behind them.

Jack stepped out onto the balcony. He didn’t close the door, but he didn’t invite Sam to join him either. She took a deep breath and followed him out. “Are you angry with me?”

“What? No. Why?” He turned towards her in surprise.

“You’ve hardly said a word to me since we ran into General Vidrine. And you kept pulling away.”

“I didn’t want to add any more fuel to the rumor mill. And what was with you anyway?”

“First of all, I doubt General Vidrine is the gossiping type. And secondly, what do you mean by the last part? What did I do?”

“You used to cringe if Pete so much as gave you a peck on the cheek …”

So, he wasn’t over whatever had been bothering him earlier. He’d merely covered it up. “Jack, talk to me. Please. What’s really bothering you?”

“You’ve worked too hard to throw your career away … I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

More careful? Oh no. Does he think I’m angry?

She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening the hug when she felt him stiffen. “Jack, Lacy and General Vidrine already knew about us. Please stop beating yourself up.”

“What? When? And what if …”

She touched her index finger to his lips. “We haven’t done anything wrong. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“We both know that doesn’t always matter. Your career can suffer even from false innuendo.”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I love that you worry so much about me, but it’s nothing that I haven’t faced. There have always been rumors about us. And I confess, I used to worry about them.”

“You still should. Sam …”

“No. You’re wrong. I was wrong. People are going to believe what they want to believe. I’m tired of denying myself happiness to placate a few small minded individuals. I’m just sorry I took so long to realize it.”

“When?”

“When what?”

“You said Vidrine and his wife already knew …”

“Oh. Remember the reception right after you took over Homeworld?”

“Really?”

“Mmm. Hmm. They both pulled me aside, separately of course, to congratulate me.” She smoothed the furrow in his brow. “Lacy said she recognized the look, as it was the same one she has for her husband.”

“And the general?”

“He told me you needed a strong woman to keep you in line.”

Jack laughed and kissed the top of her head. “He’s not wrong. But promise me that if the gossip gets too much …”

“No.”

“Sam …”

“Forget it. Trust me to know what’s best for me?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1_million_words bingo - Broadway Show


End file.
